Your Name's Not on It! Epilogue!
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: For the faithful readers who have awaited this Epilogue, I thank you! Slight mention of lemon, but no actual content. SasuNaru. If  you haven't read the first, it's suggested you do! Rated T :   Siren


Your Name's Not on It! Epilogue

Naruto sat at his desk in Uchiha Corp, typing furiously. How many times was he going to have to tell his fiancé, Sasuke, that sex in an office was NOT cool, and that he refused to do it?

Sasuke had, of course, "coerced" the blonde into a short fling in the private bathroom adjoining the office, reasoning that it wasn't technically the office. At the time Naruto was concerned only with the feel of Sasuke's hands on his partially bare skin and the ache between his legs. But now, reasonably calm and composed, Naruto wanted nothing more than to rip the smug smirk off of Sasuke's bastard face.

Naruto shifted in his seat and cringed at the slight pain he felt in his rear end, the result of very little lube and Sasuke's impressive stamina. Sometimes Naruto just wanted to jump the frigging bastard and show him exactly how it felt.

Naruto's typing slowed to a stop as a feral grin spread across his face. That's exactly what he'd do! Naruto picked up a legal pad and a pen and began planning his revenge. He chuckled quietly; unaware of the strange looks this earned him from co-workers nearby.

**Sasuke's** **POV**

Sasuke stretched lazily in his chair, a contented smirk on his face. Only hours before he had taken his precious fiancé into his private bathroom and screwed him senseless. It had earned him a punch and the threat of no sex for a week, but Sasuke knew Naruto would never enforce it and his punches had softened in intensity since high school, so it was worth it.

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted when his door was opened softly, Naruto walking in before shutting it just as soft, a small click telling Sasuke that Naruto had locked the door.

Sasuke sat up straight in his seat and raised an eyebrow as Naruto swung his hips seductively towards the raven's desk. When Naruto walked around the desk and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, sighing lightly, he knew something was up.

He was proven right when Naruto began speaking,

"Hey Sasu, I wanna have some….. fun." Mini-Sasu twitched in response to the husky voice.

"Oh?" Sasuke questioned, "What's the catch?"

"No catch…" Naruto chuckled and turned Sasuke around, sitting on his lap, "Just…. I want to be seme."

Sasuke stopped moving. "The only way you'll ever be on top of me is if you're riding me."

Naruto's face dropped and he glared, pouting, "Why the hell not?"

"Because you're mine. In every way. That includes sex. Mine." He smirked as Naruto's face darkened.

"Why? Why am I always the one getting screwed? Why don't you take it and sit in an office chair and deal with the strange looks when you limp down the hallway while I sit all happy and content?" Naruto vented, blinking back furious tears.

Sasuke was taken aback by the emotional outburst and wrapped his arms around his favourite blonde.

"Hn. I'm sorry dobe." He said sincerely, "I'll make you a deal, ok?"

Naruto sniffed and layed his head on Sasuke's chest, "What deal?"

"I'll stop with the sex at work if you'll give up the stupid seme idea." Naruto didn't notice, but as Sasuke spoke, he had been scribbling on a piece of paper and took a pice of tape, gently smoothing both onto Naruto's back.

Naruto sat up, placated, ad smiled, "Really?"

Sasuke smirked, "Really."

Naruto jumped up, "Deal!" He walked out of the room, happily unaware of the paper taped to his back.

Sasuke's smirk widened. If he couldn't mark Naruto through sex, he'd have to do it a little more obviously.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto nearly skipped down the hallway, his plan may not have worked, but he got an even better deal! He remained oblivious to the amused stares tossed at him until his lunch break when his best friend, Kiba, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Naruto, there's a sign on your back." He said, repressing chuckles.

Naruto blinked and ripped it from his back. As he read it his face turned red in embarrassment and anger.

It read, "PROPERTY OF UCHIHA SASUKE. DO NOT TOUCH."

Naruto stilled then screamed, "SASUKE!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke chuckled as he heard Naruto scream. He loved his fiancé.

AN: So my dear readers, late as it may be, I hope you enjoyed this wonderful little epilogue. I'm hoping to follow up with another short called "His name is on it." From Kiba's point of view on this whole situation. Yes, after a long time, I'm back. Inspiration don't leave me now! Please Review!

~Siren (who is also now Grace in her schools production of Annie!) x)

PS I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OR SASUKE, OR KIBA! THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!


End file.
